DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Traditionally, women have been included in drug use research to a limited extent. Drug use among women has severe social and health consequences, such as HIV/AIDS infection among themselves and their offspring, and violence. The overarching objective of the proposed 4-year study is to develop an understanding of how generational and community factors impact drug use among a diverse sample of female drug users. Drug use is defined as the single or combined use of alcohol, marijuana, amphetamines, cocaine, including crack, and heroin and other opiates. The study sample (280 women) will consist of the following groups: (1) community-wide sample of drug using mothers (N=40), their adult drug using daughters (N=40); (2) community-wide comparison sample of drug using mothers (N=40) and their adult non-using daughters (N=40); (3) community-wide matched comparison sample to the drug using daughters consisting of their drug using female associates whose mother did not use drugs (N=40); and (4) community-wide matched comparison sample of non-using mothers (N=40) and daughters (N=40). The main aims of the proposed study are: (1) to identify risk and protective factors relevant to the generational transmission of drug use; (2) to identify any differences between the four groups in order to gain a deeper understanding of the dynamics between generational and peer/community factors; (3) to develop hypotheses for a more large scale quantitative study and to provide baseline data for culturally-appropriate prevention/intervention efforts. Subjects will be recruited using targeted sampling. Data will be collected using participant observation/ethnographic mapping and in-depth interviewing. Data analysis will involve the constant comparison method.